Kim Possible:So the Drama: After the Kiss
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: Set After the kiss. I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Summary: What happened After so the Drama? **

**They were Dancing, something had changed between the two of them. They were no longer Best Friends. They realized they were much more then that. Kim pulled back and smiled as did Ron. She tilted her head against his. And then looked up. Ron smiled. Thats when it happened the two were leaning in and they kissed. **

**It was a magical moment for everybody. The two teen hero's who had been best friends forever. Not knowing they loved eachother. Kim and Ron's lips grazed eachothers. Kissing growing deeper and deeper. Ron had his arm's wrapped around Kim his hands roaming her back. Kim on the other hand had her fingers running threw his hair. **

**Kim was amazed at how amazing this felt. Kissing Ron was like something she had never experienced. She had always imagined what kissing Ron was like but not in her wildest dreams had she ever expected this. **

**Ron was just in Heaven all pieces of his mind had stopped he was kissing his dream girl.**

"**STOPPABLE!POSSIBLE!" Mr. Barken barked "That's enough" He said again. But the two ignored him and continued kissing. "Mr. B come on let them be it's their first kiss...plus they did save the world" Monique said trying to convince him not explode. Barken sighed. She was right he should just let them go. They aren't hurting anybody plus he had always expected the pair to get together at some point. "Fine but they have five minutes other wise Im getting a bucket of ice water" He said walking away. **

"**How long do you think they're gonna do that?" Monique heard Felix ask. "Who knows they have 13 years of catching up to do" Monique responded "Thats a lot of kissing" Felix said. **

**Unwillingly but in a dier need of air Kim relunctly pulled away from Ron. She gasped. **

"**Wow" They wispeard "Kp that..that was..." Ron said trying to remember to breath. "Amazing" She replied "Yah thats the word I'm looking for." he studdered. Kim smiled and shook her head. And leaned in for another kiss but they bumped noses. They laughed. "Maybe we should...talk?" Kim said softly. "Yeah" he breathed. "I should just grab Ruffus..." Kim sighed "Okay" she said **

**The pair walked over to the table. "Hey you two that was some kiss" Monique said. They blushed. "Yah we thought we were going to have to yank you apart before Barken decides to throw a bucket of ice water on you" Felix said. "Oh..." Kim said blushing "You guys leaving?" Monique asks. "Yeah just here to grab Ruffus" Ruffus pops up from the table. "Hey buddy ready to go?" Ron asks. "Uh huh" The naked mole rat squeaks. "You know I can always drop off Ruffus at your house Ron maybe that can give you a chance to be alone" "You would do that? Thank you" "No Problem" "You okay with that buddy?" Ron asked He gives a thumbs up. "Well...You ready Kp?" "Yup let's get going Naco boy" Kim said smiling. "Okay I'll see you at home Ruffus" **

**Kim and Ron were walking back a few minutes later. "So..." Ron said Rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "We're supposed to talk" "Yeah listen Ron I want you to know that tonight meant a lot to me...Being with you meant a lot to me and I just want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you when I was with Eric I was so stupid to realize that the perfect guy was right next to me the whole time" Ron sighed and turned to her grabbing her hands so that they were facing eachother they were right underneath a street light so the light was shinning perfectly on them. **

"**It meant a lot to me to and I should apologize for the way I acted I shouldnt have been that way I should have been happy for you and I should have supported you Eric made you happy and thats all that matter to me" "But it matter to me Ron...sure I thought I was happy with Eric but I'm realizing that I wasnt happy and I wasnt happy because Eric wasn't you...I was too stupid listening to Bonnie's whole Food Chain thing that I got caught up in all of it with Eric I didn't realize it until you started confessing your feelings for me that you were always there for me no matter what you helped me out of everything and I couldn't live with out you that's when I realized I love you Ron Stoppable" Kim said finally talking a breath. **

**Ron's head was spinning at everything Kim was saying. "Wh-at did you just say?" "What do you think I said?" she said sarcastically. "I think you said you Love me" "I did because I do" Ron smiled "I love you too" He said her lips crashing on her arms going around his neck. This kiss was way more heated then the first one much more passion and love in every kiss. Kim moved her hands from around Ron's neck and moved in between them running her hands up and down his chest. Ron's hands were on Kim's hips his finger's digging into her dress. Kim hand snaked down torwards Ron Pants removing his shirt from them snaking them under his shirt. A gasp escaped his lips in shock. "Kim..." he managed to breath out. "W-we should um get you home." "Or we could just go back to the tree house" she said leaning back. "But what about?" "My dad wont care" "I beg to differ..." "Please?" Kim wimpered giving her famous puppy dog pount. "Why? Must you use the puppy dog pout? You know I can't Resist it?" "What ever are you talking about?" Kim said inisantly "You'r evil" He said "And your a push over" Kim said snapping out of her puppy dog pout. "I am not a push over!" Ron said "Oh yes you are" Kim said Running away. "You better Run Possible!" Ron yelled chaseing after her. **

**Kim and Ron ran all the way to the old tree house when Ron finally managed to grab her by the waist an spun her around. "Ha gottch ya" Ron said "Yah you got me" she smiled wrapping one arm around his neck. "I'm happy I did" Kim smiled and leaned in and kissed him. **

"**I love you" Ron said "I love you too" Kim replied. "Let's go in the tree house" "Okay" Ron said. **

**Kim and Ron climbed the ladder re entering the tree house the second time this week. Kim immediately wipped around and kissed Ron. **

**The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as the two backed up. Hands were every where. Kim was stopped by the back of her knee's hitting the couch. But she ignored it and landed on the couch. So that she was laying on her back againt the arm rest. Kim pushed Ron's Jacket off his shoulder's swiftly removing it and tossing it on the floor. Ron planted soft kisses alon Kim's neck. She moaned. Next kim went for his bow tie pulling it over his head and began unbottoning his shirt. She was able to remove that piece of clothing and toss it on the floor. **

**Ron was very aware of their appearnce he on top of kim Shirt off. It was deffently a scene he didnt was to go to far with Kim but looked like she had other plans. He pulled back immediately upon feeing Kim trying to remove his belt. "Kim maybe we should stop..." "What why?" "Maybe were moving a little to fast" "Ron we have known eachother for 13 years and just kissed how slow do we have to go?" he sighed "I realize that but...I don't want it to look like I pushed you into this I...don't want to do anything until your ready" "Ron I am so ready you have know idea how ready I am..." "Really?" he asked "Yes I want you Ron Stoppable" she said "I want you tooo" He said with a final kiss that left her breathless. **


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is a little short but I hoping the other chapter would be longer. I am expecting it to be about 5 chapters and possibly a squeal.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Love You Naco Boy

Apearing in the tree house. Kim and Ron snuggled

"I love you Kim" Ron said softly. "I Love you too" Kim said kissing him tenderly. "hmmm we should get going" she said against his lips. "Yeah I can't afford to be in Deep black Hole" Kim laughed "I'm not kidding" he said as the two sat up. "Ron it's not like my dad doesn't trust you" "Kim it's different now you are not coming home at 1am with your geeky harmless best friend anymore your coming home with your boyfriend who isn't that harmless anymore" Kim sighed she knew Ron was right Her dad is never going to trust her alone with Ron after she reavels that they are dateing. "Great now we will never be alone" she groaned "Come on lets go nacho boy" she said pulling him up.

Kim and Ron walked up to her pourch hand in hand. "So...um...I guess it's good night..." Ron studdered. "Yah good night" she said smiling and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Ron smiled and closed his eye's giving into the kiss. Kim lossened up and wrapped around his neck. Kissing him deeper. She groaned.

James Possible heard noices coming from outside shocked to that it was his daughter home at 130 am! He growled looking out the window seeing her kissing some boy!. "Spying are we?" he jumped apon hearing his wife. "No..No I heard noices came to check it out" she laughed "You were spying on your daughter" "Well come on! She comes home at 130 am no call! And she's kissing that boy. You know I never liked him" He grummbled "James she's 17 she's growing up she's going to be kissing boys an giver her a break she just saved the world what parents can say their daughter save's the world frequently?" "I guess your right but I still don't like it" "you don't have to like it you do have to trust her" Anne said kissing him on the cheek. He sighe "I guess we should go then..." He stopped seeing Kim pull away from the boy. Anne gasped "Is that...?" she said. "Th-ats not Eric. Thats Ronald" he said

Kim smiled "Good night Ron" Kim said smiling. "yah" Ron whispeared in a complete aze from the Kiss. "You should get home" she said laughing. "On it" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I Love you Naco Boy" "Love you too." he said walking away.

Anne and James jumped back upon seeing Kim leave for the door. They quickly went to the couch. Kim took a deep breath walking into the house she was completely dazed. She closed the door quietly making sure she didnt wake her parents up. She leaned her back against the door. "Kimmie cub is that you?" she heard her dad say from the livingroom. She walked slowly into the livingroom. "Sorry Im late" "It's okay Kimmie" her mom said "How was the rest of prom?" she asked. Looking at her aughter seeing the most love in her daughters eyes. "It was amazing" Kim answered "absolutely amazing" "I'm just courious was that Ronald that walked you to the door? And were you ki—ssing?" James chocked out. Kim snapped back into reality. "uh...look at the time...It's getting late and Ron's picking me up at ten go to go" Kim said rushing up the stairs. "I don't like this" James grummbled "Cheer up Mr. Grumpy. Now Lets go to bed" She said pulling him off the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ron woke up the following morning smiling. "Wake up Rufus it's time to pick up Kim my _girfriend_" Ruffus strechted his arms yawning. "Can you believe Ron Stoppable has a girlfriend! And not just any girl one of the most prettiest, smartest, sexiest, sweetest, and most popular girls in school Teen heroine Kim Possible!" Ron said happily jumping out of bed and getting ready.

Ten minutes later Ron walked down stairs to the kitchen his parents were at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Hello Ronald you got in home late" "Yah Kp and I fell asleep in the tree house after prom" "hmm" Don nodded. "what no questioning?" he asked couriously. "Ronald we trust you and Kim and plus we have always thought you two looked adorable together" Don said "Really?...wait how did you know Kim and I are together." "Sweet heart you two have always been dateing you just never realized it"

Ron smiled "thank you and I thought you'd be mad" "of course not. Now you want some breakfast?" His Mom asked. "Actually I'm going to go over to Kim's we're spending the day together" "Okay have fun" His mom said. "Thank you see you guys love you" Ron said leaving the house.

* * *

Kim's House

Kim walks into the kitchen happily. "Morning Mom Morning Dad" She said kissing them on the cheek sitting at the table. "Wow you are glowing" Anne said making Kim freeze. "W-hy would you say that?" "I just mean you look happy" Anne corrected "Oh yah I am" "So...what happened last night?" Kim sighed "Long story short Eric was a synthodrone Ron and I went to Prom together we danced and we kissed..." "You kissed?" Anne said smiling "Yes we did" "Oh I'm so happy for you two! I always knew that would happen!" Anne said happily. "Wait you knew this would happen?" "Yeah everybody did. And when I saw Ron when you were with Eric I felt so bad for him he was hurting so much" Kim frowned "I cant believe you knew and didnt tell me!" "I figured it would happen sooner or later" she shrugged. "Dad what do you think about it...me and Ron..." James sighed. "I'm adjusting...but you know I've always liked Ron...he's apart of the family...and honestly he's the only one I trust with you" Kim's face brightens up. "Really?" "Yes but there are still going to be different rules from when you were just friends" Kim nodded "Thank you Daddy" Kim said "Hello Possible clan" they heard a voice say coming into the kitchen. Kim jumped up from the chair. "Hi Ron" she said walking over to him kissing him softly on the lips. "EWW!" The twin's said scrunching up their nose's. "Morning Ronald what some breakfast? There's pancakes." Anne said getting up "Sure... I could eat"He said "Come on sit next to me." Kim said

Kim and Ron sat at the table. Anne handed the two some pancakes. "Thank you Mrs. Dr. P" "Your welcome...So what's on the agenda today?" she asked. "Oh the mall, bueno nacho the usual" Kim said. "Okay" "Hmm Mom we have to go but thank you for breakfast" Kim said getting up. "Come on Ron" she said grabbing his collar pulling him up. "Bye mom by dad!" Kim yelled as the two left.

Anne smiled seeing her daughter and Ron leave. "I think this is going to be a good thing...Kim and Ron they are adorable together don't you think?" she asked. "There something But not adroable" James retorted. "James...can't you let this go?" "I don't like it Annie those two always together and now they are dateing. I never had to worry about Ron because to Kim Ron was not a teenage boy he was just Ron the kid she took baths with now..." James groaned. Anne sighed. "Boys why don't you go to your rooms your father and I need to talk" "Can we use our toys as parts?" Tim asked. "No" "uh man" the twins complained "Upstairs" she said "Fine" They said Leaving.

"James what are you so worried about happening with Ron?" she asks "She's growing up at that age that the hormones are going crazy and I'm afraid that...I will loose my little girl" "Oh honey your not loosing Kimmie to Ron she's always going to be your Kimmie-cub" "You think?" he asked "I know" she said kissing him.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry I Haven't updated lately been on a road block on what to write for this fanfiction but I promise I'm going to update as soon as I can! And thanks for all the reviews! This is my first story fanfiction so it means a lot for the awsome reviews.


End file.
